exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Servant
Divine Servants are powerful beings granted a second chance by Seraph Xelias's Power Word : Heroic Sanctum. They are heroes serving under a Master's command. Description Divine Servants are Spirit-like beings bound to the Heroic Sanctum after their death. They exist in order to accomplish their Master's will. A Divine Servant is born when a worthy and powerful soul dies. It is then granted a second chance ; immortality in the shape of an ethereal body and the promise to have its greatest wish granted if he proves himself worthy, often through combat. To summon a Divine Servant, there are several ways. The easiest way is to have their Summoning Key - an item created with the Divine Servant is born, and that facilitates its summoning. It is also possible to summon them with a Catalyst, an item that belonged to the person during their life. Finally, a powerful Summoner can simply summon Divine Servants through sheer force of will and Mana use. However, only the greatest masters of Summoning can perform such an act. Servant Wars A Servant War - or Magus War - is a war that takes place when a sufficient amount of Divine Servants are summoned. Only thirteen Servants can be called to a single War at the same time - one for each possible class. In that case, a Wish is granted to the War's winner and to the Master he summoned. Due to many Divine Servants being riddled with regrets, this causes harsh competition between them. During each war, a Servant is automatically summoned by the System - the Akashic construct responsible for the materialization of Divine Servants - to act as an Arbiter. The Arbiter is supposed to be neutral, although no explicit rules prevent them from pursuing their own victory. However, nothing prevents them from being killed as well. During some wars, Servants are divided in two sides, each comprised of six Divine Servants, with the thirteenth acting in his specific class known as Godslayer. The other six classes are the following : * Champion: Offensive-minded, often weaponmaster Servant. * Trickster: Quick, stealthy scout-like Servant. * Guardian: Enduring, threatening or resilient Servant. * Archmage: Master of arcane Magic Servant. * Hierophant: Master of supportive, natural or divine Magic Servant * Marshal: Army commander, versatile or 'build-around' Servant. Powers Divine Servants are exceptionally powerful beings, rivaled only by few non-Akashic beings, and virtually outmatched in combat. Their ethereal body makes them immune to mundane attacks. They also possess powerful abilities that are an incarnation of their past accomplishments, called an Advent. Divine Servants are evaluated through six main characteristics : FOR represents their physical strength, or Force, END represents their endurance, AGI represents their agility, INT represents their intelligence and willpower, MAG represents their talent for magic, and CHA represents their natural chance and luck. However, they are bound to an oath to serve their Master - the one who summoned them - and they cannot go against their will in most circumstances. Furthermore, they need to be fed with Mana constantly not to disappear, and a Master's death will inevitably make the bound Servant disappear. Tragoedians Tragoedians are special Divine Servants created through the use of a Tragoedia. They are beings who have endured a life of unfulfilled dreams and have been devoured by regret to the point of madness. Then, during their last moments, their Tragoedia ignited and slaughtered everyone they love, using their Souls in order to power the Tragoedian's ascension to Divine Servant. Due to their special creation, Tragoedians are especially powerful even for normal Divine Servants, and their past means they often won't hesitate to slaughter everything in their way in order to accomplish their goals. Servant Classes Their are thirteen traditional Divine Servant Classes, known as the thirteen Zodiac signs. Here are their main characteristics. Trivia * Of course, the Divine Servant system is based upon the Servant system in the Fate universe / Nasuverse. Category:Race Category:Concept Category:Divine Servant